


Nightmares

by Luna_RoseGold



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_RoseGold/pseuds/Luna_RoseGold
Summary: you can tell the difference between dreams and reality...right?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlan/gifts).



> Please be kind. this came from a prompt i made and i decided to try writing it out.   
> Based on this prompt:
> 
> ‘story idea: Crowley wakes up to see him and azira in heaven. azira is bound and gagged next to hell fire with the arch angels mocking and beating him. Crowley tries to stand up and protect his omega but he feels like hes in sludge. he suddenly clicks he has no control over his body. the arch angel gaberial snaps his fingers and crowley walks to his beloved and starts to drag him to the hellfire with azira begging him to wake up. right before he throws him in crowley suddenly wakes up in his bed. he takes a deep breath and tells himself it was all a dream until he looks over and sees azira in bandages and faint burns on his arms.’

Have you ever felt like the dream is real life? Like everything you feel in the dream is real and that you could fly and you were in paris….and that she was staring at you...and those storm clouds. Suddenly you don't want to dream anymore, you want out. The rain is pouring hard and you feel like someone is hunting you? That there is no escape? But then you wake up! Not always in your bed...sometimes on the floor….sometimes in the kitchen. But you always wake up….right?

It felt like sludge, like he had drugged trying to wake up and every sense of his body pleaded with him to sleep again, yet his alpha instincts screamed at him to wake up. Crowley felt like he had opened his eyes to see the blinding white of heaven. Why was he standing up? Why was he in heaven!? Azira!!!! Where was his omega!? All these fears seemed to be quickly subdued and pushed back under even though his mind screamed something was wrong. He slowly began to look around and see gabriel and michael laughing and kicking something on the floor but he couldn't make it out before his vision dipped out again. When it came back he heard a whimpering of his omega but he felt himself moving not of his own accord! What was happening!! He finally saw his beloved omega, so bruised and battered. Azira skin was covered in gashes and his eyes were glassy from an unknown substance blinding him. Azira was screaming through the gag for crowley to wake up, to please stop hurting him!!! Why...why was he hurting him!? Crowley looked up like in a trance to see gabriel snap his fingers and with a dark grin point to the hellfire just beyond them. “Take him to the flames” he uttered looking smug with a sick sense of glee. Crowey couldn't even stop himself as he grabbed azira by the neck and dragged him to the flames. Azira begged and pleaded and wept. Just as crowley held his lovers body over the flames everything went dark.

Crowley jolted upright his face pale and covered in sweat. His body shaking and unable to even breathe right. He looks at his hands but they are not covered in blood, and as he looks the room si indeed their bedroom. Full of old books and pictures that azira insists on keeping. “Azira!” crowley gasps out and looks over thankful to see his beloved omega sleeping under the covers. It was all a bad dream crowley mumbled to himself. tomorrow he will wake up azira and they will have crepes and…..he slowly looks to see bandages. His heart stuttering to a stop and stomach turned to stone he rips off the blanket. Bandages adorne his beautiful omega, and peeking under these bandages where faint burns. Suddenly the room seems to blur and he wants to vomit, and azira doesn't seem to wake up.

Oh crowley…...did you really think this was all a nightmare?


End file.
